Forgotten Nightmares
by Ayla Silverfang
Summary: Shadow has lost her memory, her friends, her loved one. Can one bladebraker make her forget all the agony she feels? kaiOc
1. Awakening from Darkness

.:Forgotten Nightmares:.

Ayla: this is my first fanfict, so please, read it and try to enjoy it! (waves happily)

Shadow: paaathetic…

Ayla: ¬¬ Shadow, shut up and say the DISCLAIMER!

Shadow: I refuse!

Ayla: (takes out cat) kitty, kitty! 

Shadow: ahh! Ok, ok, I give up, just keep that fuzzball out of my sight!

Disclaimer: Ayla does not own Beyblade, only this "story" (if you can call it that way…)

Ayla: And? (petting the kitty)

Shadow: (shivers) ugh… and me…. There said it! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1. Awakening from darkness

She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she could see. What had she done? Who was she? There was something weird…Something wrong…She touched her face, her hands were covered with something…Blood. Her hands were covered with blood. Had she killed someone? No, she wouldn't kill someone, even if she wanted to. Then, maybe, she was hurt. She felt pain all across her body. She scanned her body with her hands. There were several bruises and cuts in all of her body. But there was a specially hurting one. It was in her stomach. The moment she touched it, she winced with pain. Apparently, it was closed, but if she moved too much, she might open it.

Girl's P.V

'Oh, who am I? where am I? where are the people I know? D-do I know anyone? Why cant I remember a thing? God, this is frustrating…' I thought. My sight was blurred, my body was aching… How had I got all this bruises? I looked around, expecting to find the culprit to my pain… There was no one in sight. There was a strange feeling rising from my inside… Guilt… Why did I felt guilty? Had I done something that could harm someone? Had **I **harmed someone? Possibly… all I knew was nothing. I heard steps and voices. "Is she around here?" one voice asked. I froze, were they talking about me? I think they are… "Yes, she was last seen somewhere around here…" another voice said.

God, I had to get out of there. Softly I stood up, fearing for my steps to be heard. I had a long white sleeping dress, torn, dirty with mud and blood. My hair, black, was tied back with a long white ribbon. Now, that I think about it I didn't even know what color my eyes were, how freaky was that!. I had to get away, quick. I started walking away from the little black alley where I was abandoned. My right leg was hurting, so I half walked and half jumped away from the voices, not making any sound.

Kai's V.P.

Again, we had to wait for Tayson to stuff his giant mouth with food. Geesh, that boy was an endless pit filled with food. As I walked away from the restaurant, with my hands stuffed in my pockets, I saw a strange sight. It was a girl about my age, with black hair and wide, blue dark eyes. Her face didn't show emotion at all. Normally I wouldn't care, but she was clinging to the wall for support, her right leg seemed injured. She was dressed in a white dress, which was dirty with mud and blood. Even though of her poor state, she seemed to carry with herself a certain air of dignity. She turned to look at me; she stared at me coldly, and kept on. I wanted to call after her to see if she needed help, but I didn't. Probably she had gotten herself into a mess… and I had a reputation to keep. So I simply looked as she walked down the dark and poor street and disappear into a black alley. I turned around, and got back to the restaurant to see if I could make Tayson hurry up and finish his food. That neighborhood made me uncomfortable.

* * *

Ayla: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'll soon update, I promise!

Shadow: Hey! What's with the "Hey I'm a pathetic little miserable girl, clinging to a wall for support" picture of me? I'm not like that at all!

Ayla: Jejeje, I've seen you like that a lot of times… You are like that!

Shadow: Am not!

Ayla: Are!

Shadow: Am not!

Ayla: Are!

Shadow: Am not!

Ayla: Are!

Shadow: Am not!

(Ayla and Shadow killing each other. A ferret apears and stands in a little chair.)

Susy: Squeeek! Squeek, squeek, squeek! Squeeek! (Since Ayla and Shadow are a little busy… I'll introduce this preview to next chapter! Enjoy!) Squeek! Squeek, squeek, squeek, squeek! (Bryan is not the one of beyblade, it is a character made up by Ayla)

_Shadow was her name, that was all she knew, or was it? She remembered a loved one. "Bryan…" was all the info she could squeeze out of her poor, tormented memory…Somehow he had been taken away from her… but how? She had to know…When suddenly… "AHHHHH!"_


	2. Unwanted Life

Ayla: well, I must say, I'm quiet disappointed that just one person has reviewed… TT

Shadow: Well, what did you expected! That story stinks!

Ayla: crying

Shadow: Paaaathetic... rolls eyes

(kitty comes in and sits in Ayla's lap purring)

Shadow: AHHHHH! FUZZBALL!

Ayla: Shadow! Disclaimer! NOW! takes kitties in arms and showes it to Shadow

Shadow: AHHHH! Ayla doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, only this pitiful plot, Bryan and me! runs away

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Talking to bit beast/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. Unwanted Life

-Girl's V.P.-

Shadow was my name that was all I could remember… Or was it? I remembered a loved one. "Bryan…" was all the info I could squeeze out of her poor, tormented memory. …Somehow he had been taken away from her… but how? She had to know…As I went outside of the alley in which I used to be, I saw a boy. He was blue haired, and had grey cold eyes. He was looking at me. I glared at him coldly, turned away and got into another alley. My leg was really killing me… I heard footsteps on top of me. I looked up and saw a clocked figure standing in an iron staircase. His eyes were covered with a hood, only his horrible, evil smirk could be seen. "Who are you?" I called. He didn't answer. "Who are you!" I asked more impatiently. He laughed and threw something at me. The object was misaimed, and landed at my feet, or so I thought. I bent to pick it up. It was a beyblade, its body was black and his attack ring was blue. "What is this! Hey!" I called to the boy, he was gone. I took a look at the blade. /Who are you/ I thought at the blade. /My name is Midnight, and presumably, you are my new mistress./ the blade answer back. Whoa! I didn't expect that/Can you hear me/ I asked awed. /Yes, I can mistress/ she answered me./Ok…/I said slowly. /Why don't you try me mistress? Since we have never battled together.../ she suggested. /Well, that is a good idea, but I don't have a launcher…/ I said a little sadly. /Uh-uh, there is one in that little bag of yours/ she pointed out. /Oh, ok/ I said taking out the launcher. /How did you know that/ I asked her. /I dunno…/ she told me. /Well, this turned out to be quite a day…/ I thought assembling the launcher and installing Midnight into it. "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" I yelled as I pulled on the rail and Midnight went shot out.

-Normal V.P.-

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Shadow yelled as she felt energy being absorbed from her. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Midnight panicked, she had to help her mistress. She went up street, searching for someone to help Shadow. She entered a restaurant, there was a black-shirted and blue-haired boy standing there looking at someone at the table. She had to get his attention.

-Kai's V.P.-

I looked with disgust as Tayson ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, when suddenly something called my attention. It was a black-blue blade, and it started circling around me. "Kai, what the…" Ray asked looking at the blade on the floor. It darted out of the restaurant and down the street, into the alley where that mysterious girl disappeared. "I don't know…" I told Ray as I darted out behind the blade.

The blade guided me into the alley, where the girl was laying in the floor. Her wounds seemed worse up close. I had to get her to a hospital, soon. I took her in my arms, placed the black beyblade in her hand and run to the other. 'Just hang on…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla: Cliffy! Yay!

Shadow: Hey hands off smart boy! (pushes Kai away)

Kai: (growls at Ayla) what's with the "helping-boy" thing?

Shadow: I don't need any help!

(Kai and Shadow take giant hammers)

Ayla: help? (Runs for her life)

Susy: Squeek! Squeek squeek squeek squeek! Squeek squeek! (Hello! Here is a preview for the next chapter! Enjoy and please review! It means a lot to all of us! points to Kai and Shadow killing Ayla)

_People were smiling, she was smiling too. She was being congratulated. "For what? What have I done in my life that deserves any kind of congratulation?" she thought. Just one word 'Championship'… Had she won a championship? What kind of championship? The images started to fade, the smiles disappearing, the warm welcoming faces too. "No! Wait!" she called, she didn't want to be alone in the darkness. "Please, come back… I'm afraid of the darkness…" she pleaded, looking around nervously. Screams started to rise to her ears, sliming through the darkness came an enormous fear and pain, right into her heart. "No, leave! Get away! DON'T! BRYAN!" she heard herself call into the darkness. She tightened her hands, feeling something in her hand. She woke up._

_All was white and strange looking. Her sight was blurred. She saw that boy with blue hair. /Mistress! Hold on! Try to wake up/ Midnight's voice echoed in her mind, painfully and urgently. /Midnight…/she thought, and faded away into shadows again._


	3. Lost Memories

Ayla: Well! Thanks for the reviews! Vixen, thanks a lot for cheering me up like that! I'm looking forward for the sequel of My guardian angel, call me when you do it, ok? Its way cool

Shadow: only this time I have to agree with Ayla, here, that story is soo grate!

Susy: Squeeeeek! (The appocalipse!)

Ayla: Jaja (sarcastically) well, scoop off little ferret, Shadow has got a Disclaimer to say!

Shadow: (shakes head) I already know how this will end, I refuse, you take out the fuzzball, and I accept terrified, let's skip the part of the fuzzball, ok?

Ayla: no, its too much fun! (takes out kitty) Shadow! Disclaimer!

Shadow: AAHHH! Ayla doesn't owe Beyblade or any of its characters, only this pathetic plot, Bryan, me and Midnight! AHHHHH! HATE CATS! runs away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. Lost Memories

People were smiling, she was smiling too. She was being congratulated. "For what? What have I done in my life that deserves any kind of congratulation?" she thought.

Just one word 'Championship'… Had she won a championship? What kind of championship? The images started to fade, the smiles disappearing, the warm welcoming faces too…

"No! Wait!" she called, she didn't want to be alone in the darkness. "Please, come back… I'm afraid of the darkness…" she pleaded, looking around nervously.

Screams started to rise to her ears, sliming through the darkness came an enormous fear and pain, right into her heart. "No, leave! Get away! DON'T! BRYAN!" she heard herself call into the darkness.

She tightened her hands, feeling something in her hand. She woke up…

All was white and strange looking. Her sight was blurred. She saw that boy with blue hair.

/_Mistress! Hold on! Try to wake up_/ Midnight's voice echoed in her mind, painfully and urgently.

/_Midnight…/ _she thought, and faded away into shadows again…

She started dreaming again. She was in an enormous house. There were maidens, and apparently a family.

She saw the father, a red faced nice man. She also saw the mother, tall, slim and happy. And then there was a big brother (somehow she knew this). He was tall and had brown hair and hazel eyes. He always seemed to smile in a serious way.

Then, there was herself… She was young, and always happy. She always wore dresses, and played with her brother any kind of game you can imagine. From chess to tag to beyblade. Her hair was black, long and almost always tightened up in a white ribbon, and her dark blue eyes shined with amusement most of the time.

"Felix!" she called. Her brother turned around. "Shadow, look what I found you! Now you can use your bit beast!" he said happily as he handed her a blue beyblade with a white attack ring. "Oh, Felix! It's so wonderful! I hope Midnight likes it!" she said placing a bit chip in the blade. The bit shinned for a moment and then returned to normality. "She likes it! Felix! Midnight likes it!" she said rising her beyblade in one hand.

-. Shadow's V.P. .-

Felix took me in his arms and rose me high. I was so happy! But that was just a dream wasn't it? Yes, it was… But at least I know who gave me Midnight, and that makes her even more valuable. I was in the ground again. I looked up at Felix. He was sad… "Brother?" I asked. He looked down at me with hate, turned around and went away. "Felix! Wait! Don't leave me alone, brother!" I tried to scream but his hating stare pinned me to the floor.

Everything was fading away… I was waking up… Felix… Are you alive? Are you well? Oh, dear brother… Then, I woke up…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow: What the fµ¢k! Hey! Why can't I have my brother? takes Ayla by the neck

Ayla: Agh! Be..I.. ont…ae…ne… chocking

Shadow: lets Ayla go What?

Ayla: gasping for air For the mere reason!

Shadow: BE SPECIFIC!

Ayla: Because I don't have one, that's why!

Shadow: grr….¬¬

Ayla: fffff! ¬¬

Shadow and Ayla killing each other

Susy: Squeek! Squeek squeek squeek squeek squeek! Squeek squeek squeek squeek squeek squeek squeek squeek…squeek!(If you wonder why Ayla and Shadow always end up killing each other… as a suggestion, I say: DON'T ASK. Well, we hoped you enjoy, here is a preview for the next chapter! Please Review!)

_Ch.4._

_Everything was white… 'Heaven?' I thought. Then, a nurse came in, carring a big vaccine. 'Hell!' I thought franatically as she came to me. "Oh, missie! You are finally awake! I'll tell the doctors" she said as she took the vaccine to another patient. I sighted relieved. Still, it was no big happiness… I hated hospitals. I could have my memory erased, but the hate for them remained as strong as always._


	4. New Team, Same Heart

Ayla: Wow! Thanks for reviewing! Now, Ill answer to the reviewers!

**Odango Atamachan xx** : I'm so glad you liked it! So, here I am Updating! Yay!

**Silverstreak Wolf**: Yes, she remembers him now… you already now the whole story! I don't see why you make such a fuss! nn Only a couple of days until HBP now! Cant wait!

**SunFireVixen**: I'm so happy you liked it! And, its ok for not telling me, I already read it and its as good as the original story! Update soon plz!

**Asian-Cutie**: its ok! I hope you had a fun trip! And here I am fulfilling your wishes! UpDaTe!

Shadow: here is the Disclaimer: Ayla doesn't owe Beyblade or any of its characters, only this pathetic plot, Bryan, Midnight, and myself! Jeje I beated you Ayla now there is no reason to bring out the fuzzball! Yay!

Ayla: Oh, damnit!

Shadow: Now, on with the story! (Thanks to the reviewers for saving me from the fuzzball!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4. New Team, Same Heart

Everything was white…

'Heaven?' I thought quizzically looking around. My head was killing me. I had bandages all around my body. I wanted to rip them off, but I couldn't. THAT is how weak I was…

Then, a nurse came in, carrying a big vaccine. 'Hell!' I thought frantically trying to gather energies to escape her. She came to me. Gulp…

"Oh, missy! You are finally awake! I'll tell the doctors" she said as she took the vaccine to another patient.

I sighted relieved. Still, it was no big happiness… I hated hospitals. I could have my memory erased, but the hate for them remained as strong as always. 'I have to get the hell outta here!' I thought, looking around for an escape route.

"Why look! Sleeping beauty has woken up! Welcome to the word of the living missy! What is your name?" a cheerful doctor asked approaching me.

'Oh fuck…' I thought. I HATED doctors. I HATED cheerful people. Imagine how much I already hated this guy. "Uh, Shadow… I think…" I told him.

"Well little Shadow," I glared at him when he called me like that. He didn't notice "You were in quite a condition since you arrived here…" "How long has it been?" I interrupted coldly.

"Uhh, about a week and a half…" he said looking at me. My eyes widened, had I really been asleep all that time? "Anyway, that isn't important, what is important is… How the hell did you ended up like that? A fight? Do you remember? I mean, you have to be quite strong to survive it!" he said between laughs.

A DOCTOR, CHEERFUL, AND OPTIMISTIC… How much more could I hate this hunk?

"Uh, I don't remember anything. Now, how long is it going to be until I can get the fuck out of here?" I asked coldly. "Well my little friend, you took quite a fight, but since this young man brought you in time… I'd say you'd be leaving here by tomorrow."

'Great…' I thought sarcastically '24 hours more with Dr. Smiles! Yay…Hold on… what young man?'

"Uh, excuse me doctor, but... what young man do you mean?" I asked him. "Well… He isn't here right now; he just left a number to contact him when you wake up. My secretary has just called him. He will be arriving any second now. Isn't that great? Maybe he can tell you something about your past." He said enthusiastically.

"Only maybe…" I said coldly. Could the young man he mentioned be Felix? I'd be hell glad if he were. It would be a good start. I mean, no more Dr. Smiles and I'd be with my brother.

I sighted and sank in my bed. "Are you tired, little girl? Can I bring you something?" The doctor asked me. I shook my head. Only in that movement all my body ached. "Oww, doctor, can you tell me how bad was I? I mean, what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

He sighted. "Well, you had a good bruise in your right leg, If we hadn't treated it, it would have turned out quiet nastily. You were short on blood. I couldn't believe you hadn't had an infection going out there!" he babbled on and on. But I disconnected. I was missing something.

What? I felt empty without it!...

"My blade!" I suddenly yelled. "What?" Dr. S. asked me. "My blade! My beyblade! Where is it?" I spat out at him. "Uh, I don't know… let me ask the nurse… Nurse! Sofia! Where is this miss's beyblade?" he asked a passing nurse. She looked and me and shrudded. "Dunno…" she said slowly.

I felt my blood leaving my face. I looked at the doctor with fury. "Where Is My BEYBLADE?" I said coldly.

"Here it is" a new voice said to me. I turned up, it was that same boy with grey eyes I had seen before... He wasn't Felix...But... he had Midnight in his hand! "Give it to me" I said coldly. He threw it to me. It almost took Mr. Smiles nose off, though it didn't. Damn.

It took Midnight in my hands. It was perfectly fine. I sighted with relief. "Thank you" I told him coldly. "Hn…" he answered. "Hey, Kai! Who is this girl?" a voice from the hallway. Kai groaned. A black and long haired boy entered the room. He looked Chinese and had yellow amber eyes. A blond blue eyed boy entered in the room behind him, a blue haired boy with a cap entered just behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly at all of them. "Oh, sorry, my name is Ray" the Chinese guy said. "I'm Max" the blond said. "And I am Tayson! World Champion!" the blue haired cap boy said. I nodded.

"Who are you?" Kai asked. Ironic, he had come to see me and he didn't know my name. I smirked slightly. "My name is Shadow" I said, "And you must be the BladeBrakers, huh?" They all nodded.

"Hey, we saw how your beyblade battled! It was cool! Kai was able to maneuver it excellently! Will you join us?" Tayson asked. "Tayson! You weren't supposed to say that!" Max said. Ray simply slapped him in the head. Kai looked down.

"Hn, sure…" I simply said. "Welcome to the Team, Shadow!" Max almost yelled in my ear, offering me his hand. "Yeah, whatever…"

'Felix' I thought 'Now, you'll be able to see me brother, and I hope that you come back to me' I thought. After all, that was my plan…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla: I hoped you liked this chapter! Was it too long? Was it too short? Send in a review and please tell me!

Shadow: And anyway please review!

Ayla: (O.o)

Shadow: What now?

Ayla: We didn't end up fighting this time!

Shadow: **(evil smirk)** You think so? How innocent!

Ayla: gulp…

**(Shadow killing Ayla)**

Susy: Squeek squeek squeek squeek squeek? Squee squeek! Squeeeek… (You thought we'd ruin the tradition of fight? No way! Anyway…) **dodges a flying cat** Squee squeek… Squeeck squee ee squee! Squeek squeek squeek suqeek squeeeeek! Sqeeeeek! (What the… Please R&R! Here is a preview for the next chappy! Enjoy!) **dodges a flying cat and a car** (O.o)?

_Chapter 5_

_I sat up in my bed. My alarm was going off…Again… Hadn't I smashed it a little while before? Damn, I have to wake up… I had a dream of Felix, again. I dressed up and walked out. It was going to be a looong training day, with the Beyblade's most famous team, the Bladebrakers… Yipee…(sarcasm)_


	5. Trainig Day And Party

Ayla: well, here are my answers to the reviewers! Thanks to all of you!

**Tio Hiwatari**: jajajaja, yeah, you are right! I promise I'll try and make that different! Longer chapters and less time of update! Yay!

**SunFireVixen**: Yay, I'm so glad you are enjoying it so far! Jajaja, actually, the preview was what I thought that morning, (don't worry, there were no alarm clocks harmed in the making of my fanfict n.nUUU)

**iain'tnohollabackgurl**: Thanks! I'll try to update as quick as I can the next chapters! I promise!

Shadow: Thanks to everyone for spending your time on her pathetic little story!

Ayla: ¬¬ Shadow, Disclaimer! (takes out kitty)

Shadow: Uh…uh…AHHHH! (Runs away)

Susy: Squee squee suqee squeek squeek suqee squee suqee! (Ayla doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, only this plot, Shadow, Bryan, Felix and Midnight)

Ayla: thanks Susy, by the way, I forgot to put Felix on my last disclaimer, but anyway, he is my character! nn thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Training Day And Party

-. Kai's V.P. .-

The next day after we went to see Shadow, she came back with us to the hotel where we were staying. Actually, she wanted to come with us since she first woke up. "Oh, please! I'm fine as I can be! I feel like I could run a marathon, now, lets get the hell out of here!" she said standing up. "Oh, but you mustn't! Aren't we little miss energy? Sorry, Shadow, but you must stay one more night" the doctor who was attending her told her. When the doctor left to get some medicines for her, Ray asked her why she wanted to leave so quickly.

"Are you kidding me! That doctor is a pain! The sooner I'm outta here and as far as I can from Doctor Smilies I'll be in peace, as long as I'm not… I want to get the hell outta here!" she said frowning. "I don't see what you don't like about him! He is really nice!" Tayson said. She glared at him. He gulped and hid behind Max "She is going to kill me…" he said.

"Continue bothering me and I will!" she yelled. I looked down trying to fight the laughter that produced me watching as Tyson yelped in terror as Shadow stood up. Finally the doctor came in. "What is this? I'm sorry boys, but if you are bothering Shadow I'm going to need to ask you for leaving" he said. "Sorry" Tayson and Max muttered as they went out. Ray nodded to Shadow and walked out. I was about to cross the door when… "Kai, I must ask you something." "Hn?" I asked her turning around. "Do you know me?" she asked. I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She sighted. "No, nothing, forget it. We'll see each other tomorrow. Until then, good bye Kai" she told me smiling slightly. I nodded at her somewhat confused and walked out. 'What had she meant?' I thought as I glanced out of the bus that was taking us back to the hotel.

/_Maybe she has lost her memory, master_/

/Maybe Dranzer…/

/_And, if that was the case, have you seen her before, master? _/

/No, I haven't…/

/_Poor girl…_/

/Why/

/_Well, she doesn't remember a thing. Not her friends, not her foes. She barely remembered her name… that must be frustrating, don't you think so master?_ /

/Hn, yeah, whatever…/

/_Master, did you like her/_

/What kind of question, is that Dranzer? A trick one/

/_Only a question master… only a simple question…_/

I grunted and looked outside. It was a trick question, and I had just been tricked…

-. Shadow's V.P. .-

Finally, they released me at 8:00 p.m. the day following to when I woke up. I arrived at the Bladebraker's hotel by 8:30. There, I got time enough to be introduced to two other team mates. They didn't beyblade, though. Hillary was their cheerleader and Kenny was their mechanical. The moment Kenny saw my blade he asked me to see it. "No" I said coldly. "Oh, please! When Kai used it, he didn't let me rearrange it! Let me, please!" he pleaded. "Are you deaf? I said no. I only let the people I trust touch my blade." I spat coldly and went to my room. I shared it with Hillary, yay… (Mr. Dickenson had send me some clothes to the hospital, so that was how I had been dressing up.)

-. Next Morning .-

I sat up in my bed. My alarm was going off…Again… Hadn't I smashed it a little while before? Damn, I have to wake up… I had a dream of Felix, again. I dressed up and walked out. It was going to be a looong training day, with Beyblade's most famous team, the Bladebrakers… Yipee…(sarcasm). I walked over to my closet and opened it. Black, red or pink? Wow, tough decision…(sarcasm) I putted on a red strap shirt and some baggy black pants. I brushed my long black hair up in a pony tail. I was about to walk out the room when something hitted me, I looked back in the mirror. I smiled and walked out. I had dark blue eyes.

Kai looked up at me as I walked down the stairs. "Morning" I told him. "Mornin' " he mumbled. I smiled slightly. As I walked besides him I touched his forehead. "Why are you so red?" I asked him. His eyes widened, he pushed my hand away, mumbled something and turned away. I walked into the hotel's gym. The whole team was there. Ray was doing some weights, Max and Tayson were beyblading in a blade plate and Kenny was there with his laptop. Hillary was telling something to Kenny…and was the laptop answering back? God, was I driving myself crazy? I sighted, and went with them. "Hi Shadow!" Hillary waved to me. I looked at her and then turned to look at the battle between Max and Tayson. Tayson won, quite smashingly… "Hey Shadow! Want to try and beat me?" Tayson asked me showing me his beyblade. "Hn, sure…" I told him coldly and went to the other side of the dish, were Max had stood. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "1-2-3 Let it-" "Wait! Shadow! You are still to weak!" I heard Kenny's voice in the back, but I couldn't care less. "Rip!" We both yelled and our beyblades shot out. "Dragoon! Lets finish this quick! Dragoon Storm!" Tayson yelled.

I scoffed as Midnight easily dodged the attack. "Talk less, battle more!" I told him as Midnight crashed into Dragoon. "Huh! How did you d-do that?" he stammered. "Like this" I said and made Midnight crush against Dragoon, this time, sending him flying away. "Midnight! I'm getting tired of this game! Finish him off!" I called to Midnight. She roared and came out of her beyblade. She was a beautiful silver ferret, she had a light blue gem in her forhead, and she was as big as Dragoon. I smirked.

"Bye-bye Tayson!" I called as Midnight sent Dragoon flying out of the plate. Then, Midnight returned to my hand. Tayson was frozen. I walked up to him, I passed my hand in front of him. He didn't move. I smirked with satisfaction and turned to leave. Kai was leaning in the door's frame. "Nice bit beast…" he told me. I turned to him and smiled. "You knew that ferrets eat snakes? I believe phoenix's do too… Who do you think would win?" I asked and turned away. I smirked, his face had shown confusion… 'I wonder if he is caching a cold' I thought.

_/Why do you say that, Shadow/_

/He is always red… Maybe he has fever…/

_/Oh, Shadow! Are you **that** clueless/_

/What do you mean/

_/Nothing…Why do you tease him like that/_

/What? I don't tease him…/

_/Do you like him/_

/Yeah, he is a nice person… /

_/Shadow/_

/What/

_/I mean like him like him/_

/You mean like him not like a friend/

_/Uh-huh/_

/What kind of question is that/

_/A simple one… Do you? Or don't you/_

/Stop with the teasing already/

_/Ok, I'll take that as a 'yes'/_

/Midnight/

_/Shau/_

She vanished from my mind. 'Stupid ferret…' I thought. That wasn't a simple question… It was a thinking one. I hate thinking, especially about boys… I got to my room and dropped into my bed, face down. I don't know how long I stayed like that, thinking about Kai…

'Do I like him?' I thought. 'It is a simple question, yet hard to answer…' I sighted. Suddenly a voice broke into my thoughts. "Shadow! Shadow!" Hillary called out. "What?" I groaned looking up. She was standing in the door. "Mr. Dickenson is throwing a huge party! And we are all invited!" she squeaked with delight. "Uh, yipe? Right, well, anyway, have fun…" I said and buried my face in the pillow. "Ja ja, very funny… You think you can safe yourself? No way! You are going!" she said. I looked up and glared at her.

"And **I'm** dressing **you**!" I jumped up, shocked. "What! NO WAY! I'D PREFER TO END UP WITH TAYSON!" I yelled. "Ja ja, no I'm staying with him, the thing is that you end up with Kai!" she said. "What! WHAT ON GOD'S NAME GOT THAT IN YOUR HEAD!" I screamed at her. "Nah, nothing, just that you keep on blushing when the other is around" she said looking up innocently. "THAT ISN'T-"

I was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Yes?" she asked sweetly looking out the door. "What's with all the yelling? Is everything fine?" it was Rey. "Yah, we were only arguing about the party, Shadow doesn't want to go" she said pointing at me. I frowned and murmured things like "Stupid cheerleader, fucking bad idea…" etc. "What? But you cant miss it! Kai is going for ya!" Ray said. Unfortunately Kai was passing through the hallway and Ray took him by the arm. "Right Kai?" Ray asked.

He looked at me, at Hillary, then at Ray. "Yeah, sure, whatever…" he said and walked away. "You see?" Ray said with a grin as he closed the door. Hillary looked at me and bursted out laughing. And I couldn't hold myself, so I bursted out laughing too.

I was going to the party. After all, Kai was going for me, wasn't he?

-.Ten Minutes Later .-

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME WARE A SKIRT!" I spat out at Hillary. "Look, you said no to the pink trousers, so you are going to wear a skirt!" she told me. "NO!" "LOOK, OR YOU WEAR THE FUCKING SKIRT OR YOU WEAR A PINK DRESS!" she yelled in my face. "Ok, ok, I'll wear the skirt…" I muttered. "Anything but pink…"

-. Kai's V.P. .-

I was washing my face when somebody knocked on my door. "Coming…" I muttered and opened the door. Hillary was there, looking eagerly at me.

"What?" I asked coldly. "Come Kai, I've got something to show you!" I frowned and followed her. She opened the door to her room and signaled me to stay where I was. Five seconds after, she opened the door. Shadow was looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tied back in a black ribbon. She had a strap black blouse with laces and a knee high black skirt. She was wearing black highs. Some strands of hair were loose, and they fell into her face.She had a black crystal necklace with matching earings.(A.N./ I know I dont rock at formal descriptions/)

"What do you think, Hillary? Hey, why did you opened…" She was saying when she looked at me. She blushed slightly, I think I blushed too. "Well? What do you think Kai" Hillary asked me. I shrudded "She looks fine" I said and started to walk back to my room when a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. It was Ray. "Fine! Kai is that all you want to say?" he asked. "Yes, now let go" I told him coldly. I started walking back to my room. "Well," Ray said "I think you look gorgeous! And If you don't spend all the dances with Kai, would you mind dancing with me?" "Why do you say that? I'm not going to dance at all, I don't know how to, so I'm not even going to dance with Kai…" I heard Shadow said and closed the door. I smirked. 'That is what she thinks' I thought and went into my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla: yay! I finished! I hope it is long enough for you, and if it isn't, tell me in your review!

Shadow: (killing Hillary for making her ware a skirt in front of Kai)

Ayla: (with a microphone) Ow! That HAD to hurt!

Hillary: Actually, it DID hurt! A LOT! But I'm sure Shadow will be thanking me when she finishes kissing Kai!

Shadow: (fury glance) Ok! That's it! You are going down!

Ayla: Mothers, cover your children's eyes, this is too much!

Susy: (covering her eyes with her paws) Oweee!

Midnight: since everyone else is busy, I'll say the preview!

_Chapter 6_

_It was a slow song. And as always I was sitting in my chair. Ray was with Mariah, Hillary with Tayson, Max with an almond eyed girl (she seemed vaguely familiar, but I didn't know who she was), but I couldn't see Kai anywhere! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I almost screamed but I didn't. I looked back. Kai was there looking down at me. "Would you dance?" he asked me. I felt strange and warm inside me. I couldn't speak, so I only nodded. I stood up, suddenly I remembered. "Kai, I don't remember how to dance…" I murmured. "Don't worry, you'll remember. I'll help you remember." He whispered in my ear. He placed both my hand in his shoulders, and took me by the hip. He started leaning closer. We were inches apart when he said it. "Shadow I-"_

Ayal: Thanks! That was about enough Midnight! No more preview or you'll end up telling you the whole chapter!

Midnight: sorry! R&R!


	6. Threat From A Friend

Ayla: thanks to everybody for reviewing!

Shadow: Hn, only this time, you'd better all review, she really worked it up this time…

Ayla: here are the answers to the reviewers

**Silverstreak Wolf**: He deserved it, didn't he? Jajajaja, Kai is always like that. Its ok for not reviewing earlier, I'm sure you had some things to think of, huh? (HBP) n.n

**BeckyKai4Eva**: yep, there is going to be a dance! Really? Cool! Shadow is my nick so that's why I decided to do the character!

**HeartlessDevil**: sorry, I was tired and my parents were already kicking me out n.n! Glad you liked it!

**storm-of-insanity**: only a little n.n jejeje, thanks for reviewing!

**Asian-Cutie**: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, fluffy and cute rule! I reviewed your story! Its so cute! Update soon!

**Angelfromynightmare33**: I'm glad you like it so far! n.n

Shadow: Susy, please do the Disclaimer, Im tired of Ayla telling me to do it, so YOU do it!

Susy: ¬¬ Squee squee squee squeek suqeee squeek suqee squee squee(Ayla doesn't own beyblade, only this plot, and the Eternal Night team and their bitbeasts)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 Threat from a friend

We finally arrived to the party, we entered without anybody bothering us, except some fan girls wanting a autograph from Ray and Kai. Ray accepted, but Kai just "Hn"ed and looked away. The fan girls sighted and went away.

I smirked. "Would you give me your autograph if I asked for it Kai?" I asked loud enough for only him to hear it. He smirked. "Would you? I can't imagine you doing such a thing…" he whispered back. "Hmph, well, maybe I would!" I hissed. "What are you two talking about?" Ray asked us eyeing us suspiciously. "Mind your own business" we snapped at the same time. Ray smirked, shrudded and turned around.

I was dead bored for the moment. Everybody was dancing, except for kai and my self (that goes without saying) and Tayson… I didn't know what he was doing, but he wasn't dancing (serioudly you couldnt call that dancing...). Suddenly the lights went dimmer. A song started.

It was a slow song. And as always I was sitting in my chair. Ray was with Mariah, Hillary with Tayson, Max with an almond eyed girl (she seemed vaguely familiar, but I didn't know who she was), but I couldn't see Kai anywhere! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I almost screamed but I didn't. I looked back. Kai was there looking down at me.

"Would you dance?" he asked me. I felt strange and warm inside me. I couldn't speak, so I only nodded. I stood up, suddenly I remembered. "Kai, I don't remember how to dance…" I murmured. "Don't worry, you'll remember. I'll help you remember." He whispered in my ear.

He placed both my hand in his shoulders, and took me by the hip. He started leaning closer. We were inches apart when he said it. "Shadow I want to tell you something…" he whispered to me.

I looked at his eyes. At the corner of my eye, I could see all the bladebrakers ,looking at us, but I couldn't care less… Kai was with me, that was all I cared for. Suddenly the world gave me a new reason to hate Tayson… "Uh, Kai? Shadow? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but Mr. Dickenson wants to speak with us…" Tayson said. Kai and I turned to glare at him… and Kai let go of me.

My heart beat returned to its normal rhythm. 'Good' I thought, 'I thought it was going to pop out of me'.

We entered to a room next to the saloon where the party was taking place. There was Mr. Dickenson, looking at some papers. He turned to look at us, and his eyes seem sad.

-. Normal V.P. .-

"Children, I have some bad news to pass on…" he said. "As long as it is that we won't be able to go to the next tournament…" Tayson said eyeing Mr. Dickenson. "Well, Tayson, that is the problem, exactly…" he said sadly. "WHAT!" Tayson,Max and Rayyelled. "Well, a letter has just arrived for you." Mr. Dickenson said eyeing Shadow. "Huh?" she took the envelope in Mr. Dickenson's hand. It read:

**Shadow:**

**We have heard of your apparent lost of memory, and we are sorry that you try to hide your memories from your new team, especially from certain blue haired boy… Anyway, just like we did the last time you tried and took the championship, we are going to stop you… _At any cost_. And please feel no hard feelings towards us, what happened to Felix was unstoppable.**

**With love,**

**Crystal**

"Who is this Crystal? And who is Felix?" asked Ray looking at Shadow. Her eyes changed from coldness to downright fury. "Shadow? Is there something you'd like to share?" Mr. Dickenson asked. "Felix is my brother, I don't know who this Crystal is, but I bet she is responsible for it…" Shadow said gritting her teeth. Mr. Dickenson shook his head. "I knew I had seen you before…." Shadow looked puzzled at Mr. Dickenson. "You have?" she asked.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Listen I'll tell you about a team. They were named the Eternal Night. There were five members. They were incredible, and they won many tournaments. Then, I convinced them to join the world championship…"

"So, you are saying that this team was the world champ before us?" Max asked. Mr.Dickenson nodded "They were excellent, but..." "But? I want to duel them!" Tayson said. Mr. Dickenson sighted, "Im sorry Tyson, but they are all dead"

"What were the names?" Ray asked slowly. "Felix and Luna, brother and sister, and Yui and Granite, cousins and-" "and Crystal, Luna's best friend" Shadow finished. "How do you know?" Kai asked. "My real name is Luna..." she said...

"But then, isn't that threat from your best friend?" Max asked worryingly at Shadow. Shadow felt dizzy. Everything started to blur. She fainted…

-. Inside Shadow's dream.-

Where am I? A dream? Not again… I opened my eyes. I was inside a glass container. Felix was standing in front of me. His hands were tied to his back with chains. "Felix!" I yelled. He turned to look at me. "Shadow! Are you ok?" he asked worryingly. I nodded. "Wh-where are we, brother?" I asked. He shook his head, "I don't know little one…" "Where is everyone else?" I asked alarmed. He turned around. A tall blond girl was inside a glass container like mine, 'Yui' I thought. In front of her was a boy with brown hair chained just like Felix was. 'Granite' I thought. My eyes widened. That was my team. Felix, Granite, Yui, and me… but where was Crystal? "Yui! Wake up!" I called to my friend. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Sh-shadow? W-where are we?" she asked sleepily looking at Felix then at Granite. "Where is Crystal?" "I don't know, I wanted to know the same…" I said slowly. Suddenly all turned black. "SHADOW! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Felix yelled at me through the darkness. "NO! BROTHER I 'M SCARED!" I yelled back. "DO IT!" he yelled at me. I did as he told me… I heard screams, but above all I heard Felix's desperated voice "Dont open your eyes Shadow! Just don't!"

-. End of Shadow's dream.-

-.Shadow's V.P.-

Felix's voice stopped echoing in my head, so I opened my eyes. I looked around, I was in a dark room. There was someone sitting in a chair right besides my bed. "Kai?" I asked. He looked up, and smiled. "Glad you are back" he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Ill update as soon as I can! I promise!

Shadow: yeah, sure…

Ayla:¬¬

(Ayla chasing Shadow around with a knife)

Shadow: AAAH! O.o

Ayla: I send special thanks to my friend SunFireVixen! Thanks for helping me along the track!

Susy: Preview for next chapter!

I was looking at the pond, thinking of my past. The puzzle was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. I needed help. That girl, at the ball… Who was she? I'd had to ask Max who she was… she seemed all too familiar…


	7. Leaving Living It is the same

Ayla: Gomen! Gomen! GOMEN! 

Shadow: ahhh! oy, Ayla, you are a horse not a monkey! (if you see Fruits Basket, you'll understand)

Ayla: Y-yeah... but, stil... Im so sorry! Gomen! Gomen!

Shadow: (rolls her eyes) you know that some people may not know what gomen means?

Ayla: (O.O) AAAHHHHHH! You are right! Gomen is 'sorry' in Japanese! Gomen!

Shadow: Ok, that's enough already! Tell them why you are sorry... AND don't tell them that you are sorry again!

Ayla: R-right... It's cause I took almos a year to update my first fanfiction... and gome- (finds Shadow glaring at her) ah, um...

Shadow: (sights) well the thing is this space cadet (points to Ayla who is looking out the window at the stars awed) LOST the notebook where she had my story written...

Ayla: Y-yeah, so...

Shadow: (glares)

Ayla: (gulp) so without further ado, let the waited for chapter begin! (whispers) gomen...

Shadow: KILL! (chases after Ayla)

Ayla: AAHHHHHH T.T

Susy: Yay! Ayla was allways complaining about how she had to traduce my squeaks so between her and Shadow they taught me to speak! Yayy! Squee! So now I'll say what I-

Shadow: Susy! The disclaimer NOW! (menaces susy with her knife while holding the back of Ayla's shirt... who is still runing)

Susy: Hey! don't menace me! I'm calling animal police and a big therapy in a SPA after this fanfic is over... Sheesh... Anyway... Disclaimer: Ayla doesn't own beyblade or any of it's characters only the Eternal Night team and their bits and this plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7. Leaving... Living... It's the same...

-. Normal V.P. .-

Shadow sighted. She was tired from the training and needed some rest. Kai had been trying to talk to her during all the day ever since the ball. But she didn't want to talk to him. She was scared. If... if she did open to him (and that was something she did desired) Crystal was going to hurt him... She knew it all to well. It was all about that stupid Olhein thing. Olhein was a school for bladers, which main purpouse was to defeat Biovolt... to become the new Biovolt. She had never been in Biovolt, but she had been in Olhein.

It was horrilble... You slept in a room shared with four persons, and those persons were never friendly with you. Shadow had the luck to winde up in the same room as her brother. Though, according to Olhein, they weren't brothers. He was Felix Undigo, while she was Shadow Dien. With them, Olhein had made a terrible mistake, he had placed newbies all togther, and not only that, they were all related, all except Crystal. Yui Weing and Granite Minamoto were cousins, Granite was Shadow's and Felix's cousin. Crystal Nein wasn't a newbie, she had been in Olhein since she was a baby. Since Shadow tried to open up to her, Crystal had constantly pushed everyone away. Felix and his group had been only in Olhein for 2 years and they were all known trouble makers.

When, there was a newbie in Olhein, and they was mistreated, he or she only had to go to the room 126 and there would be a whole bunch of kids ready to help them. First there was Yui, healer of all sorts, not only could she heal physical wounds, but when you needed someone to talk to, there was no one better. Then, there was Shadow, not only a reliable friend but one of the only kids that were feared by the guards, she was allways strong, and it was almost imposible to see her cry. Then, there was Felix, not only garantized to make anyone laugh, but also a great story teller, he knew all kinds of stories. After, was Granite. Best actor or writer you couldn't find, and he made all the girls blush with his silly coments, yet, it all ended soon, 'cause either Shadow or Yui had said a warning of hitting him or had hitted him already. Even Crystal had joined the little group (after some time), best friends there were none like Crystal and Shadow. Often, when Felix called for both of them, he'd call "Heya, Dark Dimond, come here!"

Shadow would never forget that day, when it was all over, in the best way it could end, like a fairy tale. Shadow was the first to wake up, as usual. She nodged Crystal, who was often scared during the night and went with her 'sis'...

-. Flash back .-

"Wakey, wakey! Another fine day in Olhein! Oh, how fine it is to live here!" Shadow said to Crystal, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Yay... Omph! Granite! God! You did that on porpose, didn't you!" Crystal cried out, hitting Granite's leg, which was dangling over the bed's edge and had hitted Crystal in her forhead. Crystal steped on Shadow's bed to reach Granite's bed, which was right above it. There was Granite, head on hand with that little smirk that Yui, Shadow, and Crystal all hated.

"Ah, we are in a fine mood this morning aren't we little Dimond? Ah, to rise with the sun's shine... Oh! That's right! I did not wake up with the sun's rays! Oh, no, they have even dared to deny me that which brought even a little happiness to my normal day! Here I am stuck in the drearest cold, with no sun, and a Dimond that does not appreciate light, and does not shine! Oh, the tragedy! Oh, the horror! Oh, the-umf!" Crystal had only been getting angrier and angrier as Granite continued speaking with his English accent... And when he made the comentary about the Dimond, Crystal had trully reached her patience limit. She had grabbed his pillow and stuffed all she could into Granite's mouth. "Ah.." she said as she jumped down the bed. " That made my morning a little better! Nothing like shoving a pillow down Granite's throat to begin with, right, Sha? ... Sha? what are you doing? Oh, you aren't doing that, right?" Crystal asked as Shadow came out with a bucket filled with cold water from the bathroom.

"Ah, matutine wake up call, nothing like a morning shower don't you agree, Crys?" Shadow said nearing Felix's bed (his bed was in the bottom, above was Yui's, on a far away corner was Crystal's). "Uh-oh... I'm taking first shower, I know how this'll end." Crystal said, going to the bathroom. "As you wish, but you'll miss his face and all the fun!" Shadow said in a little sing-song voice. "Ok, ok, I'll stay here, in the door waiting for it, then... dibs on the bathroom!" Crystal said. "You're evil Sha..." Yui said shaking her head. "Yeah, I think women in this room have something agains Felix and I..." Granite said with a 'poor me' voice. One glare of Crystal was enough to shut him up. "And 1... 2... 3..." SPLASHHH! The frozen water had soaked it's target. As quickly as that was done, Shadow climbed to Granite's bed. "My, my! I never thought it'd be you winding in my bed!" Granite spoke surpirsed with his grin. Without turning around, Shadown pushed Granite to the wall. "Omph!" Granite said as he hitted the wall, but that wasn't the main show..

"SHADOW! GOD DAMN IT! IM SOAKED WET! I'M GETTIN' YOU FOR THIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SCURRY, LITTLE...AHA! I'M GETTING YOU!" Felix was made a fury about to jump out of his bed, but, he made some stops... first he hitted his head with Yui's bed, then fell of his bed, hitted his head with the metal bar that held Yui's bed, hitted his foot with the night table and came flat to the floor again. Each time he hitted something, Shadow pointed the object, this was a routine for her, and hell, she enjoyed it! Finally, Felix scrambled up to Granite's bed, soaked and made a fury. "AHA!" he pointed at Shadow. "Wow! Felix! You beated your last record! The pain only lasted 15 sec.! Jejeje, getting better, aren't we?" Shadow said smirking and smiling at her clock. "ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" and he charged Shadow. She easely dodged the attack and with a swift jump, landed in the floor, she smiled at her brother. "Aw, sucks, Felix, you almost got me this time!" she said laughing at her brother and Granite all tangled with each other. "Yui, the score?" Shadow asked. Yuid sighted with a sly smile. "Shadow: 23, Felix: 2" she announced. The laughter and the fun continued, but Crystal wasn't included. She was never included...

-. Flash back ends .-

There was a nock at the door. "Shadow, can I come in?" Kai's voice came from the other side of the door. "Coming, hold on a sec Kai..." Shadow got up from her bed, arranged it, and looked at herself in the mirror. There were tears falling from her eyes, and dried trails of them. Her hair was all messy, she was a mess. She sighted, quickly combed her hair, but, instead of pulling it up in a ponytail, she let it loose. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, then cleaned it with a towel. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and nodded to herself. She opened the door. Kai was standing there, and just as she opened the door, he letted out a deep sight, which was cut short once he noticed that she was standing there looking at him. "Uh... um... Shadow, can I speak to you... in private?" he asked. She nodded and opened the door so that he could come in, she was about to close the door when she saw that at the end of the hallway there was a band of black hair showing up, and she heard a silent 'sh!'. "Ray, don't you even dare..." she said menacingly. There was a stiff silence, she looked suspiciously and then headed back to the room. Kai was standing there, with an uncomfortable face. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Ok... Kai, what's wrong? Why the face? You are scaring me..." she said as she sat down on her bed and motioned for him to sit in the desk's chair. He sighted and sitted. "Shadow I need to tell you something..." "Aha?" "I-I I have seen you before... it was in a tournament about four years ago... it was when Biovolt had first used me... I was in the special unit send to..." Kai stopped, he couldn't say more. "Sent to what?..." Shadow asked slowly... She was afraid to know. "Shadow... what I did was... I mean... " he sighted. " We were sent to kill the Eternal Night... we were sent to kill you and your brother and your two cousins..." he closed his eyes shut. "A-and... what about Crystal?..." She asked shakingly. "She... she was our spy from the very begining..." Kai said. "Liar... no... Crystal wouldn't..." Shadow was shocked. "I'm sorry... but it's the truth... At first I thought the card came from Olhein, but, when you read the sender, I knew it came from Biovolt... I-I I don't know what to say... this is akward for me..." " I understand, Hiwatari, it does not matter now. Everyone else is dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need air and some time to myself." Shadow said without an ounce of feeling, her face did not change when she opened the door and Ray, Hilary, Tyson, and Max stumbled in, she simply walked over them, always looking straight forward and not minding anything, not even Kai's calls, she walked out of the house where they had been staying.

-. Shadow's V.P. .-

I couldn't bear this burden anymore. I walked past everything, until I reached a park that seemed familiar.I sat in a bench overlooking the whole park. I was looking at the pond, thinking of my past. The puzzle was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. I needed help. That girl, at the ball… Who was she? I'd had to ask Max who she was… she seemed all too familiar… Yes, I had too see her. I had no time to think of Kai. If I was quick enough, I'd be lucky enough to have someone to go to. I ran back to the house and rushed in through the door. "Max!" I called out. They were in the 2nd floor, all outside Kai's room. "Max!" I called a second time. Max looked at me from the handrail. "Huh? What is it Shadow? Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I only need you to tell me who was the girl with which you were dancing with." Max blushed "W-why?" he asked. " I think I know her... I don't clearly remember...but I think... she is really familiar..." Max nodded. "Oh, I see. Well her name is Hakitsu Tyon, does that help?" he asked. My face paled. "Y-yeah, thanks, Max." I said. Then I thought... She was Granite's sister... I hoped she would give me shelter. Wouldn't it be better if I took all my things now? I didn't want to be there anymore... I wanted to get as far as I could from Kai... Yes, it would be better... I walked up the stairs, blank faced. They all stoped talking and looked at me. Kai wasn't there, he was in his room, I bet. I walked into my room, placed all my stuff in a bag, and took Midnight in my hand.

/Mistress? are you fine/ she asked. /No, as a matter of fact, I haven't been worse in all my life... I thought I loved, Midnight... Even if it was only for a moment... I loved... And I don't want to feel that again./ I told her. /Mistress, don't be so hard on him... at least, he gathered the courage to face you... to tell you the truth... would've you preffered for him not to/ she asked desperatedly. /No, what I want... is to be as far away as I can from him./ I answered her and placed her in my pocket. As I walked, head down, out from the room, I bumped with someone. He had his arms around me to hold me from falling. The tears I've hidden, the ones that I had worked so hard to hide, rolled down my face. "Hiwatari, let me go, I'm getting out of here..." I told him trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Don't..." he pleaded. Only one word, and it breaked my heart so much more. " 'Don't' what? What don't you want me to do? Leave! It is best for you and I! If I stay here, I'll only end up hurting you. If Biovolt is at all like Olhein, then not even your protection would keep them away... You know why they wan't me Hiwatari!" I asked, and I couldn't help it any more, and I didn't care, my voice was breaking. "Because I was genetically arranged! It's all a war over me! I wish I wouldn't have been born!" "Don't! Don't ever say that!" Kai comanded. I turned up to him, tears falling from my eyes... unstopable tears... "But I do! I wish I'd have never been born! If I wasn't born, Felix and the other would still be alive! And... and... you wouldn't be crying... I wouldn't be causing you so much pain to make you cry..." "You still don't remember all of it, do you! No, because the Shadow that I knew... that I know, would never ever wish her life away!" he said sadness and convincement overcoming his eyes. "Hiwatari, just... let me go..." I pleaded. "Don't..." he muttered. "Don't call me Hiwatari... It hurts... It feels like if I lost all your trust." "Kai... I'm sorry..." I said covering my face with my hands. "For what? You shouldn't apologize for anything..." he pulled me closer. "Im sorry for loving you..." I said in the lowest voice I could and pushed him aside and ran away. I was about to run down the stairs, but the rest of the gang was there, so I had to jump over the handrail. I wasn't worried, I was, as Felix would say it, a squirmy and freakishly quick ferret. I landed in my feet and ran out the door. I could hear Kai and the others callin for me. But I wasn't going back. For Kai my leaving was his living... this was the best I could do to save him... and I couldn't hesitate, yet when I was far enough, I turned to see the house, Kai was already runing out of the front house, calling out my name. "I'm so sorry... I really love you, that is why I do this... I hope I never see you again" and I turned away, tears falling from my eyes. It hurted... and I wouldn't hide it. It hurted as hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadow: wow, Ayla you overcame yourself with this one...

Ayla: don't even get me started, man! its 11:34! I gotta take a bath and study and-

Shadow: (rolls her eyes as Ayla goes on with her to do list) you'd better review, she really did give all she could with this one. She was actually going to leave the chapter after the flash back (and I insisted her on doing so) but she just wouldn't (shakes her head)

Ayla: And... oh god! Shadow, I won't finish... amm sorry guys but Shadow will wrap up this chapter I gotta run! (runs away to do her chores)

Shadow: o.o... am... hi?

Susy: (pushes Shadow away) I'll take care of this, Shadow has stage fright-

Shadow: do not!

Susy: sorry, sha, I won't argue with you like Ayla does

Shadow: (sights and sulks away searching for Ayla) fight... I need to fight Ayla...

Susy: Well... that was awkward... Ne way... Here is the preview for the next chapter... and please do review! ayla spent 4 hours doing this chapter! .

_"Hello, how may I-" when the girl turned to look at me, she droped the book she had in her hands. She tightly hugged Shadow. "Luna... I thought you were dead! Oh my god! Where is Felix and my brother and Yui? Are they ok? Has my brother caused too much trouble? Well?" Shadow paled notabely. "What's wrong Luna?" she asked worryingly. "I-uh... I'm sorry, but I don't remember who you are, I just know that you are the sister of my ex-companion, Granite..." Shadow said softly. "Wha- Hey, you lost your memory or what?" Hakitsu asked stranged. I nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it... so, if you are alive, that means the rest of the team are too, right?" Shadow stayed silent. "Right?" she repeated herself. " I don't know... I stay with the hope, but I think they are dead... I don't even remember how I got away... I only remember some times with my family... some in Olhein with my friends... and, after that, ther is nothing only screams..." Shadow confessed. Hakitsu paled "So, where have you been all this time?" she asked. "With the bladebreakers." Shadow answered. Hakitsu looked shocked. "With Hiwatari?" she asked. Shadow nodded. "Don't ever say that out loud!" she hissed. "Why not?" Shadow asked as Hakitsu pulled her inside her apartment room. "They are always listening" Hakitsu said silencing Shadow with a hand. "You mean... Oh god... Did they hear me right now?" Shadow asked in a murmur. Hakitsu paled "I-_

Ayla: That's enough! God, Susy! You are going to tell all the chapter?

Susy: amm ammm... U what about your chores?

_Ayla: right! but first, I close this chapter! nothing else can be written on it! Muahahahaha!_


	8. Lost and Lonely

Forgotten Nightmares 

Chapter 8.

Lost and Lonely

Shadow's V.P.

---------------

I looked around the dark streets, they looked so empty. Just like my heart felt. I wanted... what I wanted... was to be held by him again.I wanted to look deep in his grey eyes again. I secretely longed for the kiss that he never gave me. God! I wanted him so much! But, that was exactly why I had to leave him. Because I loved him so much I had to leave. Staying any longer would've placed him in an ever bigger danger than that in which he already was.

Because my heart beated so much faster when he was around, because I'd melt if he ever came to hold me in his arms, because I could get lost in his eyes, because when he'd call me by my name, my name would sound different, special. 'Cause I longed so much for that kiss, for those words, for his love... Those are all the reasons for which I had to leave him. All the reasons for which my heart was broken. More than once, I wished I could turn back, run right into his arms and tell him how much I loved him. How much I wanted to stay with him... how much I wanted one of his kisses. But I wouldn't. 'I wont!' I thought to myself. 'I most defently, will not! I could not face him now... what if he doesn't feel the same way that I do? No, I am defently not turning back, not any more.'

I walked down to the adress that I had gotten from a phone book. "Hm... Hakitsu... where are you?... hm..." I silently murmured to myself as I looked at the numbers ond the houses. I nocked at the door number 381. A pretty girl with brown, ragged eyes and a long very curly hair opened the door.

"Hello, how may I-" when the girl turned to look at me, she droped the book she had in her hands. She tightly hugged me. "Luna... I thought you were dead! Oh my god! Where is Felix and my brother and Yui? Are they ok? Has my brother caused too much trouble? ...Well?"

.: Normal V.P. :.

Shadow paled notabely. "What's wrong Luna?" she asked worryingly. "I-uh... I'm sorry, but I don't remember who you are, I just know that you are the sister of my ex-companion, Granite..." Shadow said softly. "Wha- Hey, you lost your memory or what?" Hakitsu asked stranged. I nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it... so, if you are alive, that means the rest of the team are too, right?" Shadow stayed silent. "Right?" she repeated herself. " I don't know... I stay with the hope, but I think they are dead... I don't even remember how I got away... I only remember some times with my family... some in Olhein with my friends... and, after that, ther is nothing only screams..." Shadow confessed.

Hakitsu paled "So, where have you been all this time?" she asked. "With the bladebreakers." Shadow answered. Hakitsu looked shocked. "With Hiwatari?" she asked. Shadow nodded. "Don't ever say that out loud!" she hissed. "Why not?" Shadow asked as Hakitsu pulled her inside her apartment room and closing the door. "They are always listening" Hakitsu said silencing Shadow with a hand. "You mean... Oh god... Did they hear me right now?" Shadow asked in a murmur.

Hakitsu paled "I don't think so" she said, but she nodded with her head as she pointed beneath the door, there was a shadow of someone standing right outside. "Oh, I am so relieved, because if they knew that..." Shadow said as she pointed at the door, and made the movements for opening it, showing what she wanted Hakitsu to do. Hakitsu nodded. "So, now that you are alone, what do you think you'll do?" Hakitsu asked cassualy as she softly grabbed the door's handle. "Well, I really don't know" Shadow answered as she rose three fingers and backed a little. She lowered one, then another one... and when she lowered the third one, Hakitsu opened the door quickly and Shadow threw herself to the person who was standing outside, spying on them.

Hakitsu took in a sharp breath, as she had a clear view of the person Shadow was pinning down. Instantly, Shadow grabbed the arms of the person and placed them in a position in which he couldn't have moved them and with her body, she pinned the person to the floor. She rose her head to see who she was holding and let out a sharp ghasp. They all stood frozen, until Hakitsu's trembling voice broke the silence "B-brother?" she asked nervously, trying the word, as if she was afraid that calling him like that would make him vanish. Granite looked up at Hakitsu stranged "I have no sister, I only work for Biovolt" he said in a mechanical and cold voice, and with a last struggle he got free from Shadow and ran down the hallway, disappearing in the stairs. Both girls stood frozen looking at where Granite had disappeared. "Was that...?" Shadow asked looking at Hakitsu. Hakitsu quickly cleaned her eyes "It was his body, but it wasn't him speaking..." she softly and saddly said. "Allright!" Shadow said jumping up with a big smile in her lips. Hakitsu looked at her questioningly. "What was that for?" she asked slightly annoyed. Shadow turned around to her with shining eyes "If he is alive, then Felix is too! And, I think you know your brother well enough as I know mine, to know that they will fight with all of their hearts and souls to get rid of any kind of control Biovolt or Olhein has over them, they only need a little help!" Shadow said hope building up in her. Hakitsu smiled. "You know Luna, you could have lost your memory, but you are still the good ol' Luna I knew, so... What do you have in that little evil head of yours now?" Hakitsu asked. Shadow smirked and took some hair off her face. "You'll see, Haki, you'll see..." Shadow said as she entered the appartment. "Get ready, Biovolt, Olhein. Luna... I mean Shadow and I are getting ready to kick butt, mostly yours!" Hakitsu said with a big grin, but before entering her appartment, she turned to the hallway and her face slightly lost her happiness "And, brother... Don't worry, you'll be back before you miss my cooking too much" she said with a sad smile and entered the apartment.

---------------

Ayla: Well, how did you like it?

Shadow: be sencere, wouldn't you prefere for me to kill them all? -evil grin-

Ayla: O.O Shadow, behave yourself... -.-

Shadow: I can't help myself, I am a traumatized child XD

Ayla: riiiight... well, whatever...

Shadow: are you calling me a weirdo!

Ayla: I did not! You are doing that yourself -snigger snigger-

Shadow: Kill! -runs after Ayla with a lead pipe-

Ayla: -panting as she runs- aren't there rules against lead pipes used in nekkos? barely misses a shot $#! Shadow needs her anger managment classes!

Shadow: I DO NOT! -runs even faster-

Ayla: Yikes! Gotta run! if not killed! Susy, Preview! And don't over do it! -runs away-

Shadow: Come back here! -right behind Ayla-

Susy: This is getting cliched... Ne way... here is the preview! I hope you enjoy! And please review!

_I looked at the room's corner. It was so silent... so cold... so dark. I wanted to get out, as fast as I could. Where was I?... Who was I?... How did I get here?... God, I was confused! There was someone that needed me, right? I had someone to protect, someone... The image of a purple ferret popped into my mind. I heard steps outside as I snapped back into concentration. "They must be somewhere around here... right?" a female voice asked. "Yes, they should... Look at the cells, they must have the names of the prisioners they hold." a second female voice suggested. This last voice sounded very familiar. "Shadow, I think I found him..." the first voice said right outside my room. Something inside me told me to stop them. I felt the urge to yell to them not to open the door, that something bad could happen. That I could do something to them. I wanted to tell them that I was all right, that they should get Yui, which was the only one who hadn't been controlled. Suddenly, my memories came flodding right into my head...'Shadow! Hakitsu! Don't open that door! I can't controll myself! Get Yui and escape!' I wanted to yell but I couldn't, my lips were sealed with a force supirior to mine. Finally, the door opened, and I placed my hand over my eyes to protect myself from the flash of light, when my eyes got accostumed to the light, my heart went to my stomach when I saw who was kneeled with her hand covering her mouth and tears of happiness falling from her eyes. "Felix!"_

Susy: evil! Yes! I am the evil ferret! laughing evily

Midnight: Oh, she's drunk again! -slaps her forhead-

Susy: mejejejeje! FERRETS WILL CONTROL THE WORLD!

Midnight: I'd better close this chapter before anything else happens! -dodges a giant flying feret toy- O.O and that would be... now!

-Chapter closed-

R&R! From-Ayla


End file.
